More Than A Feeling
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily decides she wants to have a baby on her own, she decides to ask her friend Tony DiNozzo. But what happens when her best friend Hotch doesn't think its a good idea? Slight NCIS Crossover.
1. What Emily Wants

**More Than A Feeling**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, they're CBS brain child.

Summary: AU fic. Emily and Hotch are best friends. When Emily decides she wants to have a baby on her own she asks her friend NCIS Tony DiNozzo if she can use his sample that he donated years before, but what happens when her best friend Hotch falls for her and doesn't think this is a good idea?

A/N: No set timeline, but on CM's the Doyle drama didn't happen so Emily and JJ are there not Seavers'. On NCIS there's no EJ Barrett so all's clear on that end. Only a tiny tidbit of NCIS is in this story and it's mostly Tony with small cameos of a few NCIS characters.

* * *

><p>Eda J. La Shan said "A new baby is like the beginning of all things- wonder, hope, a dream of possiblities.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily looked over at her best friend Hotch, and his son, Jack tossing a frisbee around and laughed when Jack caught the frisbee.<p>

Emily enjoyed seeing Hotch relaxed away from the horrors that they see on the job, just happy to be with his son.

'This is what I want.' Emily thought 'A family, a child to laugh with.'

Emily smiled when she saw Jack run over to her and rush into her arms.

"Hey, little man." Emily said as Jack embraced her in a big hug than pulled away "Hungry?"

"Yeah." Jack said looking down at the sandwiches and chips.

"Hotch, lunch is ready." Emily called over to her friend and boss.

Hotch came over and smiled when he saw Jack sit on Emily's lap eating chips.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Hotch said seeing his son munch on the sandwich.

Emily chuckled at Hotch and handed him a sandwich, "Just eat."

Hotch enjoyed seeing his son relaxed with Emily, as he smiled at his two favorite people.

Hotch was aware his feelings for Emily were going beyond that of just best friends, have been so ever since the Foyet drama.

They had been friends, but even when he tried to push away the friendship after his attack, he realized what he felt for his brunette agent was more than friendship.

But as he looked at her and Jack talking, he knew she would never feel more than just friendship for him.

He knew she loved him, but not the way he loved her.

* * *

><p>Emily walked into her apartment and thought back to her afternoon with Hotch and Jack, that's when she made her decision.<p>

Emily wanted to have a baby all by herself.

'Well I'll need a donor, but I know the perfect candidate.' Emily thought 'Someone who already made a donation, years ago.'

Emily chuckled remembering her friend's reaction when he found out no one had used his contribution.

"Tony." Emily said laughingly 'Poor Tony DiNozzo.'

'If the prospective mother's had been given a picture of him, he'd been the popular choice.' Emily thought giggling.

'I'll ask Tony if it's cool if I could use his 'donation' even if I don't need his permission he should know.' Emily thought to herself 'It'd be the decent thing to do.'

* * *

><p>Emily arrived on her lunch break the next day to her obgyn for a check up.<p>

After the check up the doctor came back in with a smile.

The woman said "You're in excellent shape Emily. I see no reason for you not to successfully be inseminated and carry a child to term."

Emily smiled at her doctor and said "Thank you."

"I'll set up an appointment for you next Monday with a clinic, and you can choose a donor." The doctor said.

"I have a particular donor in mind who already made a donation along time ago." Emily said.

"Well I'll just need the donor's name to run through the database to see if there's any left." The doctor said pulling out a paper and pen.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Emily said smiling.

* * *

><p>Emily walked up to the elevator of the BAU pulling out her cell phone to dial Tony.<p>

Ziva sat in the bullpen ignoring Tony throwing paper wads at McGee and her.

When one landed on Ziva's desk she looked up and gave Tony a Gibbs glare and picked up a rubber band.

Tony looked at her with fear, he always hates it when she rubber bands him.

Tony felt relief when his cell phone rang and as he looked at the name that popped up on the caller id, he felt joy at seeing the name.

"DiNozzo." Tony said smiling at the voice on the other end, making Ziva watch and place her rubber band down.

"Hey, Tony." Emily said "Are you busy?"

"Not really, Em." Tony said getting up to walk behind the stairs. "What's up?"

"Do you think you could stop by my place for a chat?" Emily asked walking out of the elevator to her desk.

"Sure, Em." Tony said "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you." Emily said.

Hotch walked through the bullpen smiling when he saw Emily.

"It's really kinda of important, Tony." Emily said.

Hotch frowned when he heard the urgency in her voice, 'She's talking to him.'

"Ok, I'll see you later on." Tony said spotting Gibbs coming. "Gibbs is coming, talk to you later."

Emily smiled and chuckled when she heard "Thank you boss."

Emily noticed Hotch staring at her and she smiled at him, which brought his heart fluttering.

Emily went back to her paperwork unaware that her best friend's feelings had changed for her.

All she was focused on was the fact that soon, she'd have a baby of her own, one that she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	2. Telling Tony and Hotch

**More Than A Feeling**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, they're CBS brain child.

Summary: AU fic. Emily and Hotch are best friends. When Emily decides she wants to have a baby on her own she asks her friend NCIS Tony DiNozzo if she can use his sample that he donated years before, but what happens when her best friend Hotch falls for her and doesn't think this is a good idea?

A/N: No set timeline, but on CM's the Doyle drama didn't happen so Emily and JJ are there not Seavers'. On NCIS there's no EJ Barrett so all's clear on that end. Only a tiny tidbit of NCIS is in this story and it's mostly Tony with small cameos of a few NCIS characters.

* * *

><p>Emily hated when she was nervous, it caused her OCD to hype up and she walked around her apartment double checking that everything was in perfect order.<p>

Emily walked into her kitchen to check if her lasagna was ready and pulled the rolls out of the oven.

Sighing she set her dinner table, she knew whenever she invited Tony over that it was best to having something ready for him to eat, because he was always hungry.

Emily chuckled remembering the one time that he raided her refrigerator in desperate need of something to eat.

Emily pulled the plates out and checked the lasagna again seeing it was ready she heard Tony at her door knocking.

Walking over to the door she heard Tony's voice say "Do I smell lasagna?"

He walked into her apartment giving her a kiss on the cheek and said "Smells good."

Tony walked over to the table and said "So what did you want to talk about?"

Emily sat across from Tony at the table and saw him digging into the lasagna and sipping the soda she put in front of him.

"Well." Emily said "I wanted to know if it's ok that I use your donation you made at the sperm bank to have a baby."

Emily saw Tony look surprise and started choking on the soda so Emily went behind him to hit him on the back.

"Breathe, Tony." Emily said. "You ok?"

"You what?" Tony asked once he got his breathing under control.

"I want to have a baby, Tony." Emily said "And you made a "deposit" years ago and I wanted to know if it would be ok to use yours."

* * *

><p>Emily held her breath while she watched Tony's face go from shock and surprise to confused.<p>

Then Emily saw a smirk go across his face and said "If you wanted my baby so badly all you had to do was asked."

Emily looked at him in confusion and said "What?"

"I wouldn't mind contributing the old fashion way." Tony said looking at her horror stricken face he laughed.

"God, the look on your face, Em. Priceless." Tony said "I know, I know. Ok, all joking aside, are you serious about having a baby?"

Emily not trusting her voice nodded.

"Yes, then, Emily." Tony said "But it's not like you even need my permission, that's all up for grabs. You could of just gone down there and order up a little DiNozzo without having to ask me."

Emily looked over at him and said "It just felt more appropriate to ask."

"Sure than, I got no problem helping you contribute to having a family. It's what it's there for." Tony said.

"Thanks, I think." Emily said.

"More than happy to help." Tony said "So when are you going to do all this?"

"I start Monday." Emily said looking at her empty plate, not knowing when she finished her food.

"Do you want me to go down there with you?" Tony asked. "Moral support?"

"Would you?" Emily asked "I haven't even told any of my friends."

"Not even Hotch?" Tony asked surprised "But he's your best friend."

"I'm afraid of what they'll say." Emily said.

"They love you, they'll support you." Tony said confidently. "At least tell Hotch."

"Fine." Emily said watching Tony visibly relax.

* * *

><p>After Tony left Emily sat on her couch staring out her window and sighed.<p>

'Might as well get it over with' Emily thought 'Maybe Tony's right, he'll be supportive.'

Emily dialed Hotch's number and heard him say "Hello?"

"Hotch?" Emily said "Can you come over? I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Hotch said "I'll be over in a few minutes."

Emily walked around feeling her OCD kick in again while waiting for her best friend.

'God.' Emily thought 'Why am I more nervous about telling Hotch than I was asking Tony?'

* * *

><p>Emily straightened up her already clean kitchen and heard her doorbell ring.<p>

"Hey." Hotch said giving Emily a big smile when he came into her apartment.

"Hi." Emily said "You want something to drink? Coffee, tea, soda or water?"

"Water will be fine." Hotch said walking over to her bar stool in her kitchen.

Emily handed Hotch a bottled water and smiled nervously at him.

"Ok." Emily said taking a deep breath "Since your my best friend I thought I'd tell you something."

"Ok?" Hotch said confused taking a drink of water "What is it?"

Hotch watched in amusement as she took another deep breath again.

"On Monday, I will be going in to be artificially insemination to have a baby." Emily said not looking him in the eye.

Hotch nearly choked on his water and coughed saying "What?"

"I want to have a baby and I already got a donor in mind." Emily said "I asked Tony if I could use his donation."

"DiNozzo? Tony DiNozzo?" Hotch said shocked "Wait what?"

"Years ago, Tony made a contribution to a sperm bank, I asked him if I could borrow some of his genetic material." Emily said.

* * *

><p>Hotch looked at her and Emily couldn't read what was on his face since he looked like a blank slate.<p>

"Oh." Hotch said feeling like his heart was ripped out of his chest "Congratulations, I guess."

"Thanks." Emily said "I wanted to tell you. Tony's offered to go with me to my doctor's for moral support and I..."

"Want me to go down there and give you support to?" Hotch said.

"Well, no." Emily said "I wanted Monday off and to ask you if you'd keep this a secret for now, until I'm sure it will take."

"Oh." Hotch said "Ok."

"Do you want to go to my doctor's with me on Monday?" Emily asked wondering why he looked so sad.

"Sure." Hotch said plastering on a fake smile "You could always use another shoulder to lean on."

Emily smiled going over to hug him she said "Thank you Hotch. You really are my best friend."

Hotch hugged her back wishing that he could tell her how he felt.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	3. A Change In Plans

**More Than A Feeling**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, they're CBS brain child.

Summary: AU fic. Emily and Hotch are best friends. When Emily decides she wants to have a baby on her own she asks her friend NCIS Tony DiNozzo if she can use his sample that he donated years before, but what happens when her best friend Hotch falls for her and doesn't think this is a good idea?

A/N: No set timeline, but on CM's the Doyle drama didn't happen so Emily and JJ are there not Seavers'. On NCIS there's no EJ Barrett so all's clear on that end. Only a tiny tidbit of NCIS is in this story and it's mostly Tony with small cameos of a few NCIS characters.

* * *

><p>Monday came alot faster than Emily had anticipated and she felt butterflies in her stomach.<p>

But they were more at war with each other than fluttering.

Hotch had agreed to drive Emily to her doctor's and that Tony would meet her there.

Emily never felt more nervous and she left her apartment not noticing the answering machine lighting up with a message.

'Breathe, Emily.' she told herself 'Everything will be ok.'

"Emily Prentiss?" a nurse said handing her some papers to fill out.

The nurse looked at Emily and smiled seeing her with Hotch.

"Just fill out the front page and then we'll call you to the back to begin your procedure." The nurse told Emily.

"Ok." Emily said taking the papers.

Hotch watched as Emily got to work on her paperwork.

Hotch felt like she was making a big mistake, not the having a baby part.

He understood that, he wanted his son way before Jack was even born.

Hotch felt that it was a mistake for her to have a child with Tony, even though she told him that Tony wouldn't be involved with raising the baby.

Emily told Hotch that Tony would be more like a cool uncle who took the kid out to carnivals and bought presents for.

Hotch wanted to tell her he'd be happy to offer the donation that he'd be a suitable donor, as evidence look at how great and beautiful Jack was.

Emily got up and handed the nurse the paperwork and went to follow her when the nurse said "Oh no cell phones are allowed in the back room."

Emily went over to Hotch and said "Can you watch my bag for me?"

Hotch nodded and said "Ok. I'll get some air and see if Tony's showed up yet."

Emily smiled and kissed his cheek and said "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Hotch said watching her follow the nurse.

* * *

><p>As soon as she left Hotch walked outside to get some air when he heard Emily's cell phone ring.<p>

"Hello?" Hotch said.

"Can I talk to Emily?" Tony asked.

"She's with her doctor." Hotch said "Tony?"

"Yeah, can you tell her I'm sorry I can't be there." Tony said "Big case just dropped in."

"Ok." Hotch said "Bye."

"Bye." Tony said thinking he knew that tone of voice, Hotch loves my friend, and he hates that I hold a place in her life.

'I know that feeling.' Tony thought looking over at Ziva 'I feel that way.'

* * *

><p>Hotch went back inside and saw a nurse approach him "Your with Miss Prentiss right?"<p>

"Yeah." Hotch asked wondering if something went wrong. "Why?"

The nurse held up a specimen jar "We need your donation."

"Excuse me?" Hotch said confused.

"Didn't Miss Prentiss tell you?" the nurse asked "We left a message for her that the earlier sample was misplaced and that since she knows the donor. You. That we'll need a fresh sample so we can start the insemination."

"You want me to go and give you my fresh..." Hotch started "So the insemination can be done, today?"

"Yes." the nurse said confused "Didn't she tell you?"

"I don't think Emily got that message." Hotch said "I would of heard that from her earlier."

"Oh." the nurse said "Well if you can't or don't want to do it, than I'll inform the doctor and the insemination can be reschedule."

An idea crossed Hotch's mind and before he could stop himself, he told the nurse "I'll do it."

The nurse handed Hotch the cup and walked him to a private room filled with "mood inspiration".

'God, what am I doing?' Hotch thought before shutting the door 'She'll kill me, if she finds out.'

Less than 20 minutes later Hotch walked out and nodded to the nurse who went in to get the donation.

"Oh, she's going to kill me." Hotch whispered to himself, but felt no remorse for his action.

'Tony wasn't here, he was on a case.' Hotch reasoned with himself.

* * *

><p>While Hotch was lost in deep thought a different nurse came out.<p>

The nurse said "Emily's procedure is done, you can go and see her."

Hotch followed her to Emily's room and saw her laying there looking even more beautiful.

The nurse said "She needs to lay there for awhile to make sure it takes, she can leave in 20 minutes."

Hotch nodded and walked in, Emily looked over at him and smile.

"Tony called he had a case and couldn't show up." Hotch said.

Hotch smiled at the thought that he not Tony might be responsible for a new life inside of her.

"Oh, ok." Emily said than looked back up at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked.

"Kinda weird." Emily said "But that may just be the nerves talking."

Hotch took Emily's hand and she looked over and smiled at him.

"Thanks for being here with me, Hotch." Emily said squeezing his hand "I don't think I could of gone through this alone."

Hotch smiled at her and said "I'm glad I'm here."

At that moment Hotch felt no regret, even if she killed him. He didn't regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	4. Hotch's Thoughts

**More Than A Feeling**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, they're CBS brain child.

Summary: AU fic. Emily and Hotch are best friends. When Emily decides she wants to have a baby on her own she asks her friend NCIS Tony DiNozzo if she can use his sample that he donated years before, but what happens when her best friend Hotch falls for her and doesn't think this is a good idea?

A/N: No set timeline, but on CM's the Doyle drama didn't happen so Emily and JJ are there not Seavers'. On NCIS there's no EJ Barrett so all's clear on that end. Only a tiny tidbit of NCIS is in this story and it's mostly Tony with small cameos of a few NCIS characters.

Thanks to: **DerekMorgansGirlForever**, **rahrahloo**, **Celina79**, **p95000**, **romiross** and **onetreefan** for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Hotch had decided to spend the day with Emily since he called off as well.<p>

Driving her back to her apartment he kept watching her out of the corner of his eye.

When Emily noticed this she said, "What?"

"Are you feeling ok?" Hotch asked.

"I'm fine." Emily said "Except that you keep looking at me every three minutes."

Hotch at that moment said "Just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine." Emily repeated again "Just a little hungry."

"Alright, what do you feel like eating?" Hotch asked hoping to change the subject.

"I don't know, maybe some Chinese." Emily said "Doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>Returning to Emily's apartment Hotch ordered some Chinese for them and had her lay on the couch much to Emily's annoyance.<p>

"I'm not an invalid, Hotch." Emily said while he placed a red throw blanket on her "Or injured."

"Emily." Hotch said in his boss toned voiced. "You're suppose to rest for the rest of the day."

Emily huffed at that and wrapped the blanket around her giving Hotch a glare which made him smile at her annoyance.

Emily grabbed the remote muttering insults under her breath whenever she noticed Hotch looking at her.

Emily fed up with this said "Stop staring at me."

Hotch looked over at the but still kept looking at her every once in awhile.

* * *

><p>Hotch cleared his throat and was relieved when their lunch arrived.<p>

Hotch handed her the food and gave her some juice.

"Juice?" Emily said "Really?"

"Healthier than soda." Hotch said watching her face.

"We don't even know if the procedure was successful." Emily said "God, are you going to be like this if it worked?"

"Emily..." Hotch said "It's just juice."

"And your suppose to be my best friend." Emily said looking at the juice.

"Just take it." Hotch said watching her grab the cup and give him a dirty look.

"You're acting worse than when you hurt your knee." Hotch said eating his food.

"Yeah, well you weren't hovering than." Emily muttered eating her egg roll.

"I heard that." Hotch said smirking as she looked at her fortune cookie.

"Shut up." Emily said turning her attention back to the tv.

* * *

><p>Over an hour later Hotch noticed that Emily fell asleep watching the movie on tv and picked her up to put her into bed.<p>

'God she's so beautiful.' Hotch thought covering her up in her blankets.

Hotch lightly placed a kiss on her forehead and hoped that the procedure worked.

Hotch saw Emily roll on her side and wished that she felt the same way about him.

Walking back in the living room he sat down on the couch and wondered if or when Emily found out that he contributed the donation to her hopefully successful pregnancy, would she kill him or hate him?

Hotch shook his head and wondered why hadn't he just told her how he felt a long time ago, if she had rejected him it would of hurt but at least she would of known.

Looking out the window Hotch stood up and saw the sun going down and he knew, he didn't care about not telling Emily how he felt.

He wanted a place in her life and if there is a baby it's theirs not hers and Tony's.

Hotch knew that Emily felt no romantic feelings for Tony, that Tony had feelings for his female NCIS co-worker Ziva.

Hotch understood that, falling for a co-worker, he just wished that the woman he loved, felt the same.

Hotch walked out the front door to head for home, leaving the woman he loves, who hopefully is carrying his baby, to sleep in peace.

Hotch knew he felt no regret about that. Now he just had to wait a few weeks to see if there was a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	5. 6 Weeks Later

**More Than A Feeling**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, they're CBS brain child.

Summary: AU fic. Emily and Hotch are best friends. When Emily decides she wants to have a baby on her own she asks her friend NCIS Tony DiNozzo if she can use his sample that he donated years before, but what happens when her best friend Hotch falls for her and doesn't think this is a good idea?

A/N: No set timeline, but on CM's the Doyle drama didn't happen so Emily and JJ are there not Seavers. On NCIS there's no EJ Barrett so all's clear on that end. Only a tiny tidbit of NCIS is in this story and it's mostly Tony with small cameos of a few NCIS characters.

Thanks to: **onetreefan**, **rahrahloo**, **DerekMorgansGirlForever** and **Celina79** for the reviews they make me write more!

* * *

><p>6 weeks later.<p>

They were the longest 6 weeks in Emily's life, she had been anxious and nervous at the same time.

'Of course it didn't help that Hotch was hovering around me like I'm a fragile china doll.' Emily thought.

Those 6 weeks were just as long for Hotch, as he kept a close watch on Emily for her safety and for any sign.

Emily told JJ and Garcia what she had done and the two women where anxiously awaiting for Emily.

When Emily finally came into the bullpen, Hotch watched from his office.

Hotch had to laugh when he saw JJ and Garcia rush to Emily's side pulling her into the confines of JJ's office.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, hold on there." Emily said when the two blondes dragged her into JJ's office.<p>

"Here." JJ said handing her a candy bar and a paper bag.

"What's this?" Emily asked opening the bag.

"That is a candy bar and a pregnancy test." JJ said smiling.

"Be careful, you don't want to ruin that candy bar." Garcia joked.

"Go on." JJ said pushing her to her door "Go take the test now."

"Now?" Emily asked looking horrified "Here?"

"No time like now." Garcia said.

When Emily didn't move, just stood there staring at the paper bag, Garcia and JJ escorted her to the ladies room.

All three women were unaware that both Hotch and Dave were watching from their offices.

'What the hell is going on?' Dave wondered.

'Ah, thank you JJ and Garcia.' Hotch thought feeling relief sweep over him.

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" Emily asked walking back and forth from the sink to the bathroom stall.<p>

"2 more minutes." JJ said looking at her stop watch. "Quit pacing you'll ruin those killer boots."

The three women look down at Emily's new boots she wore for work.

"I don't even know why I had to do this here." Emily said "I have a doctor's appointment on Friday for this."

"You really want to wait 3 days to know for sure?" Garcia asked "It's better to find out now than then."

"So are you going to tell Tony if the test is positive?" JJ asked thinking of the hunky NCIS agent.

"Yeah, I'll tell him but I told him it's just a business arrangement." Emily said "He's head over heels for Ziva."

"Lucky girl." Garcia muttered.

"She doesn't even know that he likes her the same way she likes him." Emily said "How can anyone be blind to that?"

Emily sighed pacing back and forth "How much longer?"

"60 seconds." JJ said looking at her watch.

* * *

><p>Hotch sighed looking over to the ladies room 'What's taking so long?'<p>

He felt like it had been an hour since the 3 women went into the ladies room or more like drag Emily to the ladies room.

Hotch chuckled at that and thought 'If the test is positive I'll tell her.'

Emily asked him to go with her to her appointment on Friday, and he had been anxious for the day to finally get here, but he knew when she told her friends that they'd want to know before then.

'God bless, JJ and Garcia.' Hotch thought.

* * *

><p>"It's time." JJ whispered as her alarm beeped.<p>

Emily walked over to the sink and looked at the test, gasping.

"Well?" Garcia asked impatiently.

"I'm pregnant." Emily whispered staring at the test in disbelief.

JJ and Garcia run over to hug Emily.

"Yes!" Garcia said "I get to be a godmother again!"

"You get to have a baby that looks just like Tony DiNozzo. Lucky." JJ said thinking of the NCIS agent.

Emily in shock looked at her watch and said "Time to get back to work."

Emily walked over and put the test in the box and shoved it in her purse, exiting the bathroom not saying a word just feeling shocked.

"I though she'd be excited." Garcia said.

"She's just shocked." JJ assured her friend "Once it sinks in she'll be doing cartwheels."

Hotch looked out into the bullpen and saw Emily walk over to her desk setting her bag on the desk and stare at it.

* * *

><p>Hotch wondered if the test was negative since he saw no reaction on Emily's face but he saw Emily look up at him and smiled.<p>

Hotch's heart skipped a beat at the smile and saw her get up to come to his office.

Emily came in without knocking and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Guess what?" Emily said excitedly.

"What?" Hotch said smiling at her enthusiasm.

"It worked." Emily said "JJ and Garcia gave me a pregnancy test and it's positive."

Hotch's face smiled at the news and Emily got up to hug him.

"I was so shocked when I saw it, and now I'm a little scared." Emily said "What if I screw up?"

Hotch holding on tight to Emily said "You're going to be fine. It's going to be ok."

'Should I tell her now?' Hotch thought and felt her pull away from him to look at him.

"You're still going to come with me on Friday right?" Emily asked.

Hotch smiled at her and said "Of course, I'll help you with whatever you need."

Emily hugged him tight and said "That's what I love about you, you really are my best friend."

Hotch held on tight to the woman he loved who didn't know she was having his baby.

"Are you going to tell Tony?" Hotch asked quietly.

"I should, because he has a right to know. But he's in love with Ziva, and she's in love with him." Emily said.

"But they both don't know it." Hotch said thinking how similar it was to there own situation.

"I'll tell him when I'm further along in the pregnancy." Emily said "And tell the rest of the team too."

"Come on, it's almost lunch time." Hotch said looking at the clock "You deserve a milk shake."

Emily laughed at this taking Hotch's hand and walking out of his office.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Emily sat at a booth waiting for their frozen treats.<p>

"What's on your mind?" Hotch asked seeing her smile.

"Just thinking, I'm actually happy for the first time in a very long time." Emily said "A baby."

Hotch watched as she talked about having a baby and he knew he'd have to tell her the truth.

'I just hope she doesn't hate me.' Hotch thought 'Should I tell her now?'

"Hey, you ok?" Emily asked seeing Hotch lost in thought.

"Oh." Hotch said coming out of thought "Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" Emily asked worried for her friend.

"Just how much a baby changes things." Hotch said then noticed Emily getting nervous.

"Changes things?" Emily repeated.

"In good ways." Hotch reassuring Emily. "I promise."

Emily exhaled the breath she was holding "So will you help me?"

"With?" Hotch asked taking a bite out of his hot fudge sundae.

"The baby." Emily said afraid he say no and added "You know just fixing up the room and picking out the baby stuff."

When Hotch didn't say anything right away Emily said "Never mind, it was wrong to ask."

Hotch touched her hand "I'd be glad to help you."

Hotch felt the anxiety leave Emily and saw her breathe out in relief.

'I'll tell her soon.' Hotch thought 'Just not yet.'

'He really is my best friend.' Emily thought 'I'm lucky to have someone so sweet as a friend.'

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	6. Telling the Team at Four Months

**More Than A Feeling**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, they're CBS brain child.

Summary: AU fic. Emily and Hotch are best friends. When Emily decides she wants to have a baby on her own she asks her friend NCIS Tony DiNozzo if she can use his sample that he donated years before, but what happens when her best friend Hotch falls for her and doesn't think this is a good idea?

A/N: No set timeline, but on CM's the Doyle drama didn't happen so Emily and JJ are there not Seavers'. On NCIS there's no EJ Barrett so all's clear on that end. Only a tiny tidbit of NCIS is in this story and it's mostly Tony with small cameos of a few NCIS characters.

Thanks to: **romiross**, **sarweber22**, **NicknHotchfan**, **vampiremuggle**, **Celina79**, **onetreefan**, **DerekMorgansGirlForever** and **P95000** for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Emily knew she'd have to tell her team soon, she had put on more than 10 pounds and was at four month into her pregnancy.<p>

Emily sighed and said "God."

Emily walked into the parking lot of the BAU and saw Hotch waiting for her.

Hotch noticed the look on her face and said "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell them today." Emily said covering her baby bump with her long black coat.

"Hey look at it this way. JJ and Garcia already know, Dave suspects so that only leaves Morgan and Reid." Hotch said looking at the baby bump hidden by her coat.

Emily chuckled and said "Well, two out of five can't be that bad."

Hotch wrapped his arm around her and said "Besides, today you find out if it's a boy or a girl."

Emily smiled at that and said "And tomorrow I get to finally pick out the baby stuff for the room."

Hotch was thrilled she was pleased and said "So you still want me to go with you to the appointment?"

Emily looked over at him while they walked into the elevator "Oh, yeah. I'll need my best friend there."

Hotch took her hand and gave it a big squeeze, which caused Emily's heart to flutter.

'Damn hormones.' Emily thought 'Playing with my mind, making me fall for my best friend.'

Emily shook her head at that thought and smiled at her best friend as they entered the BAU.

* * *

><p>After JJ gave them the paperwork to profile an unsub, Hotch cleared his throat.<p>

The team looked over at their boss and Hotch said, "An announcement needs to be made."

"About what?" Morgan asked looking at Hotch who was smiling at Emily.

'Oh, I know where this is going.' JJ thought 'Go ahead Emily.'

"Emily." Hotch said looking over at the brunette.

"Uh," Emily said and muttered out quickly "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Morgan asked.

"She's pregnant." Dave said smiling as he had suspected that for awhile.

JJ and Garcia ran up to hug their friend.

"How far along?" Dave asked watching the two blondes tightly hug Emily.

"Four months." Emily said as Dave and Hotch finally pried the two blondes off of her.

"Congratulations." Dave said kissing her forehead and whispered in her ear "I've suspected for sometime."

"Thanks for not saying anything." Emily whispered back in his ear.

"I'm happy for you, Princess." Morgan said hugging his friend.

"A baby?" Reid asked than smiled "Who's the father?"

"A donor." Emily replied.

Hotch wished at that moment to tell everyone he was the donor but knew he'd have to tell Emily first.

* * *

><p>Emily and Hotch waited for the doctor to come in with the ultrasound machine.<p>

"Are you nervous?" Hotch asked Emily taking her hand and rubbing it.

"A little." Emily said smiling at his actions, 'He's so sweet to me.'

Emily felt her heart flutter when Hotch lifted her chin to look at him and smiled.

"In a few minutes, you'll find out if the baby is a boy or girl. You're going to be a great mother, Emily." Hotch said "You're great with Jack and he loves you like a mother."

"Well, it's hard not to love that little guy." Emily said smiling at the thought of Jack.

Hotch leaned his forehead against hers and said "I'm so glad to be here with you."

Emily smiled up at him and said "Me too."

'God,' Emily thought 'When had he gotten so damn sexy? Damn hormones.'

The doctor walked in and said "Sorry."

Emily turned her head to her doctor and said "No problem."

Emily for an brief moment wished the doctor had waited 5 minutes.

"Ready to find out if what you're having?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Emily said as the doctor lifted her shirt to put the cold gel on her protruding stomach.

Emily grabbed Hotch's hand and he smiled down at her, glad to be apart of this moment with her.

The doctor moved around the ball on Emily's stomach and smiled at the two people with their eyes intent on the baby.

"Congratulations Emily. It's a boy." The doctor told her.

Emily's face lit up and she looked at Hotch who looked as happy as she was.

"A boy?" Emily said "It's a boy."

Hotch smiled putting his hand on Emily's cheek and said "It's a boy."

'A boy.' Hotch thought looking down at Emily 'We're having a son.'

The doctor printed out two copies and handing them to Emily "Congratulations."

Walking out of her doctor's office with Hotch she looked over at her friend who looked as happy as she felt.

"Do you and Jack want to come over for dinner?" Emily asked looking down at the photo of her son.

"Sure." Hotch said "What do you feel in the mood for?"

"Pizza." Emily said thinking of the treat.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Emily picked Jack up from Jessica's and the boy happily greeted Emily with a big hug.<p>

As they awaited for their delivery, Jack chatted with the brunette he loved.

"Emmy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, little man?" Emily said ruffling the boy's hair which made Hotch smile.

"Are you having a baby?" Jack asked looking at her stomach.

"Yes." Emily said. "There's a little boy in here."

Jack smiled and said "Is that my brother?"

Hotch grinned at that while Emily tried to think of a way to let the boy down gently.

"No, sweetie." Emily said "You'll be this baby's friend but this isn't your brother."

"But I want him to be my brother." Jack said looking from Emily to Hotch.

Hotch looked down at Jack and said "We'll both be important to the baby."

Hotch decided it was time to tell her the truth. "Emily?"

"Hm?" Emily said while keeping her eyes on the little boy who was touching her stomach and smiling.

"I need to tell you something." Hotch said.

"Yea?" Emily said then got distracted when the doorbell rang.

"That's the pizza man?" Jack asked.

"I think so." Emily said getting up to get the door and her purse next to her answering machine.

'I need to replace that thing.' Emily thought thinking back to when it missed her mother's message a few months ago.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	7. 9 Months Later, the Answering Machine

**More Than A Feeling**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, they're CBS brain child.

Summary: AU fic. Emily and Hotch are best friends. When Emily decides she wants to have a baby on her own she asks her friend NCIS Tony DiNozzo if she can use his sample that he donated years before, but what happens when her best friend Hotch falls for her and doesn't think this is a good idea?

A/N: No set timeline, but on CM's the Doyle drama didn't happen so Emily and JJ are there not Seavers'. On NCIS there's no EJ Barrett so all's clear on that end. Only a tiny tidbit of NCIS is in this story and it's mostly Tony with small cameos of a few NCIS characters.

* * *

><p>Emily wondered what was bothering Hotch ever since they found out she was having a son.<p>

Hotch had been acting like he wanted to tell her something, but he always clammed up.

Emily was now almost 9 months along, and Hotch still hovered around her like she was made of porcelain.

That annoyed Emily to no end, and today was not a good day for her but it was looking up.

Hotch and Jack were finishing up the baby's room for her and she finally settled on a name for her son.

But she had yet to tell Tony that she was pregnant, 'God. I'm such a coward.'

Emily wanted to tell Tony but she knew he and Ziva were getting close to starting something.

So Emily decided that tonight she'd call him, just as soon as she set up her brand new answering machine.

Finally putting the new machine together she looked down at the old clunker who had been acting up for almost as long as she'd been pregnant she glared at it.

Hotch walked in and said "I set Jack up to watch a dvd in your room if that's alright?"

"It's fine." Emily said smiling at him.

"You finally getting rid of that old thing?" Hotch said smirking while she gave the machine a glare.

"Yes." Emily said "This damn thing is going to be kissing the garbage can soon."

Hotch laughed at that and said "Ah."

"You go rest while I finish this up." Emily said "Thanks for finishing up the changing table for me."

"Well Jack had more fun, straightening up the toy chest for the baby." Hotch said smiling at that memory.

Emily lifted the papers off her answering machine and said out loud "Oh look. It saved a call."

Hotch laughed at the sarcasm in her voice, 'This is finally it. After she's done I'm really going to tell her this time."

* * *

><p>Emily clicked the message on the machine thinking that it was probably some old telemarketer.<p>

"_You have one message, for Monday September 18 at 10:15 am..._" the machine said.

"Wow, that's the same day I got..." Emily started to say when she noticed Hotch's head lift and looked at her in shock and fear.

"_Miss Prentiss, this is Janet Corbin at the United Family Health Clinic. We're aware of your procedure due today, we know you're close friends with the donor and need him to make a fresh deposit, because the sample you are to be inseminated with was misplaced. If you have any questions before your scheduled appointment for today please call us at..._" the nurse said.

Emily's eyes widened and looked over at Hotch, who looked dumb founded.

"But Tony never showed up that day." Emily said looking over at Hotch "You told me that."

"Emily, I can explain..." Hotch started to say and saw it click in Emily's mind.

"You?" Emily said in shock and anger "You did it, didn't you?"

Hotch looked at the ground and started to speak "Em..."

"Answer me!" Emily said "You did this didn't you? You're the donor."

Emily got up ripping her answering machine out of the wall.

When Hotch didn't say anything she threw the answering machine at his feet watching it smash into pieces.

"How could you?" Emily said "You were never going to tell me, were you?"

Emily looked at him and said "Are you even going to open your mouth?"

Hotch said "Emily, I don't regret it. I wanted to do it, and given the choice I'd do it again."

Emily felt her skin crawl and as he approached her she backed up and said "You don't even get it, do you?"

"What?" Hotch asked confused.

"This was suppose to be mine. My choice for a child, my choice of the donor." Emily said looking him in the eye "You weren't suppose to be involved in that!"

"But you haven't even told Tony about the baby, yet." Hotch said trying to reason this out.

"And that was my choice." Emily said heading for the bathroom, "Since Jack's here and in earshot I will not raise my voice like I want to and utter out the real words I want to say. But get your son and leave."

"Emily..." Hotch said.

"Leave." Emily said closing the door, "I can't stand the sight of you."

Hotch felt his heart break when she shut the door on him and went to get Jack leaving.

* * *

><p>Hotch sat in his apartment putting Jack down who was sad to have to leave Emily's.<p>

'Did she really hate me that much?' Hotch thought 'I need to see her.'

Hotch heard a knock on his door and thought maybe it was her, but saw it was Dave instead.

"She called me and told me what you did." Dave said.

"She did?" Hotch asked closing the door behind his friend.

"Are you stupid or just insane?" Dave said sitting on the couch "Do you even realize what you did?"

"What?" Hotch asked.

"You violated her." Dave said "Her trust and took away her choice at who'd father her child."

"What?" Hotch said "Tony's sample was lost, they thought I was him."

"And you happily accepted the role to fill as daddy to be." Dave said "That wasn't your choice to make."

"Well, I didn't think she'd take it that bad." Hotch said "I know I should of told her sooner."

"God Aaron." Dave said "Not only did you sit on this for months, but you tricked her."

"Tricked her?" Hotch said "How did I trick her?"

"By using your own "donation" instead of Tony's, you purposely put yourself in her life forever. That kid will always be a link between the two of you, and you had no right at doing that." Dave said.

"It's not as bad as you make it sound." Hotch said but knew Dave was right.

"If Emily wanted you to father her child, she would of asked you. You are her best friend, or were but now, you lost her friendship, any budding romance that started to be there and that baby were all based on a lie." Dave said.

"Oh God. What did I do?" Hotch said putting his head in his hands.

"I know you don't regret it," Dave said "But when she told you that she was doing this what was the first thought that ran through your head?"

"That I wanted to be donor she used." Hotch said.

"Well you screwed that up now." Dave said.

* * *

><p>Emily called JJ and Garcia over and the two listened in shock at what Emily said.<p>

"He did what?" JJ asked not believing what she was told.

"Are you sure?" Garcia asked "Maybe it's some kind of mistake."

The two watched their very pregnant friend walk around her apartment in circles.

"Oh no it's no mistake." Emily said "This is no freaking mistake. He said he didn't regret it!"

Both JJ and Garcia's jaws dropped at that.

"He was suppose to be my best friend and he tricked me into having his kid!" Emily said.

"I guess he wanted to be more than your best friend." JJ whispered.

"Ya think?" Emily growled out.

"What are you going to do?" Garcia asked afraid to say anything.

"Kill him." Emily muttered out. "Justifiable homicide. Put a bunch of women on the jury and they'll acquit me in 2 minutes."

"Emily, aside from the murder plot." JJ said "Do you want him involved in raising your baby?"

"No." Emily said "He has no rights to my son. This wasn't even suppose to be his. It was..."

Emily doubled over in pain and screamed.

"Em?" Garcia said as she and JJ rushed to her side.

"I think I'm going into labor!" Emily said "Damn Aaron Hotchner."

'I had to go and fall in love with him only to find out this.' Emily thought.

The two blondes rushed Emily out, as JJ grabbed the overnight bag by the door.

'Oh, I'm going to kill him.' Emily thought 'For doing this to me.'

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Concluded...<strong>


	8. A Birth and Forgiveness

**More Than A Feeling**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, they're CBS brain child.

Summary: AU fic. Emily and Hotch are best friends. When Emily decides she wants to have a baby on her own she asks her friend NCIS Tony DiNozzo if she can use his sample that he donated years before, but what happens when her best friend Hotch falls for her and doesn't think this is a good idea?

A/N: No set timeline, but on CM's the Doyle drama didn't happen so Emily and JJ are there not Seavers. On NCIS there's no EJ Barrett so all's clear on that end. Only a tiny tidbit of NCIS is in this story and it's mostly Tony with small cameos of a few NCIS characters.

A/N 2: Wow 40 reviews? I'm feeling the love, the most I've ever gotten, :)

Thanks: **DerekMorgansGirlForever**, **crazyobsessions**, **p95000**, **i luv emily prentiss 2012,** **vampiremuggle**, **romiross**, **onetreefan**, **AureliaMarie**, **HPforever-after **and **Celina79**. You all rock!

* * *

><p>Emily squeezed Garcia's hand tight the whole way to the hospital while JJ drove.<p>

"We need help." Garcia said as the two blondes helped Emily into the hospital.

"She's having a baby." JJ said more composed than the other two.

"I think they can see that." Emily muttered still angry about the Hotch debacle.

As the nurse wheeled Emily in, Garcia grabbed JJ's hand and said, "Should we call Hotch?"

Emily grabbed the edge of a man's hospital bed and screamed "You do and I'll shoot you!"

"Ma'am" the young nurse said "We need to get you to a room."

"Not until I stop them!" Emily shouted at the nurse "You hear me?"

"Don't worry, Em." JJ said "We won't call him."

The nurse wheeled Emily to a curtain area, and Garcia turned to JJ.

* * *

><p>"Are serious?" Garcia whispered as they went to sit in the waiting room "We're not going to tell Hotch?"<p>

"No we're not." JJ said "But we never said we wouldn't tell Dave who could tell Hotch."

Garcia seemed relieve and said "Oh you sneaky, woman."

JJ pulled out her cell phone to dial when she heard angry shouting and a woman cursing in Hebrew.

"I don't need a hospital, I only need a band aid and some ice." Ziva shouted.

"Ziva, you got hit in the head with a baseball, you need an MRI and a doctor not just some ice and a band aid." Tony said.

* * *

><p>Garcia and JJ looked at the two and both said "Tony?"<p>

Tony holding Ziva up turned around to the two blondes and said "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

Garcia looked at JJ and said "Emily's in labor."

Tony looked shock at that and said "Emily?"

Garcia helped a reluctant Ziva to the nurse's desk while Tony stayed behind to talk to JJ.

"It took?" Tony said "Emily never told me. She said she'd tell me."

"Yea, about that..." JJ started and said "Can you give me literally one minute?"

Tony nodded and turned his attention to Ziva while wondering what had happened with Emily.

The last he heard of this situation was when he talked to Hotch about not being able to go to the clinic because of case.

Garcia went back to JJ and Tony when Ziva was wheeled into see a doctor.

* * *

><p>"Dave?" JJ said into her cell phone "It's me. Emily went into labor, Garcia and I are with her at the hospital."<p>

"Oh. Ok." Dave said "He's here. Should I tell him?"

"Well, the thing is Garcia and I promised not to tell Hotch. But we never promised not to tell you, and you never made a promise not to tell Hotch." JJ said.

"Got it." Dave said eyeing Hotch who was staring out the window.

"Hurry up here then." JJ said seeing Tony look anxious for Ziva and for news on Emily.

* * *

><p>Dave hanged up with JJ and said casually "That was JJ. Emily's in labor."<p>

Hotch turned around and looked at Dave. "Do I go down there? Will she even want me there?"

"Well according to JJ, they promised not to tell you. But they never promised not to tell me." Dave said "And I never promised not to tell you."

Hotch contemplated that and said "Let's get Jack to Jessica and then we can go down there."

"Glad to hear that." Dave muttered "Don't screw this up."

* * *

><p>"JJ?" Tony asked looking from her to Garcia "What is it?"<p>

"Tony, you need to sit down." JJ said.

"Is something wrong with Emily or the baby?" Tony asked in fear for his friend and the baby.

"No, no." JJ said calming the man down "Emily and her son are fine."

"Oh thank god." Tony said "Son?"

"Yes, my gumdrop is having a boy." Garcia said smiling.

"Tony" JJ said turning his attention back to her "Emily's baby isn't yours."

"What?" Tony asked confused "She asked if she could use my... well you know."

"They misplaced it and Hotch well he..." JJ started.

"Replaced it with his own." Tony finished shaking his head and chuckling "That guy will do anything to be connected to her."

"How'd you figure that?" Garcia asked.

"Because I'd do that for the woman I love." Tony said "You do know he loves her right?"

"Well that much is obvious," JJ muttered "I mean what guy would pull this crap if he wasn't into her?"

"Yeah well she loves him too." Garcia said "You have noticed the last few months how she's looked at him. Right?"

JJ thought about it and nodded.

* * *

><p>Ziva came out wheeled by an orderly who looked scared at the woman cursing in Hebrew.<p>

"Ziva." Tony said smiling brightly at the woman "How's the head?"

"Fine I told you I'm ok." Ziva said rubbing the bandage on her head "Just a few stitches."

"Glad you're ok." JJ said smiling as she saw the two look at each other.

Garcia gave JJ a knowing wink and whispered "Just like gumdrop and the bossman."

The four looked up to see Hotch and Dave barrel in headed for the nurses station.

"News on Emily Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"He's the baby's father." Dave said glancing back at JJ, Garcia, Tony and a confused Ziva.

Tony looked Hotch over waited until the nurse said "She's in active labor and headed up for delivery."

* * *

><p>Tony helped Ziva sit down in a chair and walked over to Hotch, "Can we speak?"<p>

Hotch nodded following the younger agent out.

"You here to beat me up?" Hotch asked "I take it that JJ and Garcia told you about my... told you."

Tony nodded and said "As one of Emily's close friends I should punch you, but instead I'm just going to give you a piece of advice. Never lie to her. It takes a lot for her to give her trust. If you lose that, then you lose the best thing you ever had."

Hotch nodded and said "I got that."

Tony said "Good because if you lie to her or trick her again, I'll kill you and have a lot of people help me cover it up."

Tony started to walk away and said "Go win her back, earn back that trust."

As Tony was about turn the corner to go back into the waiting area "You know this reminds me of the movie..."

Hotch walked away shaking his head 'Tony and his movies.'

* * *

><p>Hotch knocked on Emily's hospital room door, and a nurse opened the door.<p>

"I'm the father." Hotch said and the nurse allowed him to come in.

Hotch could hear Emily breathing deeply and she groaned when she saw him, "Who the hell called you?"

Hotch said "Dave told me."

"I'm going to kill JJ for calling him." Emily groaned and tried to pull her hand from Hotch when he went to grab it.

"I'm not leaving you here to do this by yourself." Hotch said.

"I'm going to kill you too." Emily said as the nurse was about to leave "Get JJ and Garcia."

The nurse nodded leaving in fear of the mother to be.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked the woman he loved who looked angrily at him.<p>

"How the hell do you think I'm feeling?" Emily asked "I feel like crap and I can't believe you're here."

"I love you Emily." Hotch said shocking the pregnant woman "I should of just told you that earlier, I love you."

"Now? Really you do this now?" Emily said.

Emily felt a contraction and groaned "God, get out."

"I told you I'm not leaving you." Hotch said.

"You have no rights to this baby." Emily said grabbing his hand squeezing when another contraction hit her. "God where the hell is that woman with that damn epidural."

Hotch lowered himself to be eye to eye with Emily and said "I'm sorry that I lied to you, and that I didn't tell you the truth."

"But you don't regret what you did?" Emily said breathing deeply.

"No, I don't, but I regret that I didn't tell you." Hotch said "I love you Emily."

Emily closed her eyes focusing on her breathing "You know, I started having feelings for you, until I found out from my answering machine the truth."

Hotch watching Emily said "Do you still have feelings for me?"

Groaning from the contractions, Emily looked up at the clock to time it, whispered "Yes."

Hotch kissed her and said "Please let me and Jack be apart of yours and the baby's life."

* * *

><p>Emily's doctor walked in with a nurse "Time to check you out and start the epidural, Emily."<p>

"Oh thank God." Emily said and Hotch turned his attention to her.

"Anything else you keeping from me, Hotch?" Emily asked as she got up to get her shot.

"Uh, well JJ and Garcia told Tony the truth an hour ago." Hotch said.

"What?" Emily asked "They just called him up to tell him that?"

"No, he and Ziva are here." Hotch said "Ziva needed stitches and they told Tony then."

"Is he mad?" Emily asked laying back down on the bed.

JJ heard Emily and Hotch talking, and walked away heared him making progress.

* * *

><p>"No, I guess Tony said he understood why I did what I did." Hotch said.<p>

"Oh great." Emily said "Of course he'd stick with the guy for the damn "bro code"."

Hotch smirked at that "Actually he told me that if I ever lied or trick you again he'll make me "disappear" and have his people cover it up."

Emily smirked and said "That's my Tony."

"He also said I better earn your trust back." Hotch said watching her closely "So are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?" Emily asked.

"Can Jack and I be apart of you and the baby's life?" Hotch asked.

"Oh alright, fine." Emily said. "Yes, you and Jack can be involved."

"I want to ask you out on a date." Hotch said "I plan to after our son is born."

"You got this whole thing backwards" Emily chuckled.

"Well we're not like everyone else." Hotch said "When do we do anything by the book?"

* * *

><p>Hotch kissed her again and said "I love you, Emily Prentiss and I plan to make this up to you for the rest of our lives."<p>

"You keep thinking that Romeo." Emily said chuckling "I love ya, but I highly doubt you can make up for this mess."

Hotch smiled at what she said and how she didn't even realized it.

"What are you grinning at?" Emily said.

"Did you even realize what you just said?" Hotch said knowing that she had meant it.

"No, what?" Emily said trying to rack her brain at their prolonged conversation.

"You just said you loved me." Hotch said watching her reaction.

Emily's eyes looked confused than widen in shock "No I didn't." Emily said realizing she did say it.

"Yes you did." Hotch said.

"Ah damn it." Emily said "Alright I did, but don't make a big deal out of it."

Hotch was interrupted by the nurse and doctor coming in.

"Alright, Emily." the doctor said "Let's see how your doing?"

Emily looked over at Hotch and said "Go get the team down here, and get Jack, so he can see his brother."

Hotch smiled at that and headed for the door "I'll be back."

* * *

><p>Tony looked over at Ziva who was talking with JJ and Garcia deep in conversation when Hotch walked out.<p>

"Dave?" Hotch said walking over to his friend "Can you call the team, Emily wants them to be here for when our son is born."

"Oh really?" Dave asked with a knowing smile, Tony felt a smile on his lips.

"JJ?" Hotch said causing the blonde to look up.

"Yea, Hotch?" JJ said seeing the smirks on Garcia and Ziva's faces.

"Can you get Jack down here?" Hotch asked "Jessica's watching him."

"Sure, Hotch." JJ said pulling out her cell phone dialing the number.

Filled with hope, Hotch walked back to Emily's room to help her bring their son into the world.

* * *

><p>JJ brought Jack into the waiting room and Tony smiled at the little boy.<p>

'Maybe this was the way it was meant to be' Tony thought 'Hotch gets Emily, and I get my crazy ninja.'

Tony looked over to see JJ sit next to Ziva to talk to her with Jack on her lap.

Dave sat next to the younger man and said "Learn from Hotch's mistake."

"Excuse me?" Tony said.

"Tell Ziva how you feel about her, I can guarantee it that she feels the same." Dave said as he patted Tony on the shoulder, walking over to greet Morgan and Reid.

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later Tony sat in a conversation with Morgan and Reid.<p>

While Dave was reading a magazine, Garcia, JJ and Ziva were entertaining Jack, and all saw Hotch walk out.

"It's a boy." Hotch said smiling at the happy group.

"When can we see the little guy?" Morgan said smiling thinking about his Princess' baby.

"You can all come back in 5 minutes, they're just doing a quick check up on both of them." Hotch said going over to get Jack.

Hotch took Jack to greet his new family.

* * *

><p>Hotch knocked on the door and the nurse said "Mr. Hotchner, we need to ID you."<p>

"Sorry." Hotch said holding out his wrist to have the nurse who placed a hospital bracelet on it.

"Hey, is that my special little man, Jack there?" Emily said holding her son and looking over at Hotch who held Jack.

"Emmy!" Jack said "You had your baby."

Hotch walked Jack over to her and held him up to sit with her on the bed.

"Hi, baby." Jack said kissing the baby boy "What's his name?"

"Matthew." Emily said "Jack, this is your little brother Matthew."

"You did it daddy." Jack said "You made him my brother."

Hotch grinned at his son, "You bet I did."

* * *

><p>The sound of the knock interrupted the family moment between them.<p>

"Can we come in?" JJ asked "Some of us want to see that baby."

Emily grinned and said "You better let them in before JJ throws a fit."

Hotch shook his head and opened the door and saw two blondes run straight for the baby.

"Where's my godson?" Garcia said rushing to Emily.

"Uh what do you mean your godson? He's my godson." JJ said smiling down at the baby.

"He's both of your godsons." Emily said which caused both women to smile.

"And the godfather is?" Dave asked.

"All of you guys." Emily said and heard Tony clear his throat. "You too, Tony."

"Thank god." Tony said "Hello my little friend when you turn 21, we are really going to have fun."

"Where's Gibbs when you need him?" Emily muttered loudly.

"Allow me." Ziva said breathed on her hand and smacked Tony on the back of the head.

This caused the group to laugh.

"Everyone, meet Matthew." Emily said holding the baby boy up.

Ziva walked up to the baby and looked over at Hotch and said "He has your dimples."

Ziva looked back at Tony and said "Wow, Tony. Looks like no one wants your contribution."

Tony gave her a glare but wasn't really angry "Funny, Ziva."

Hotch sat in the chair next to Emily and his sons and felt happy and hope for the future of his new family.

* * *

><p>Emily watched as their friends left to give the family privacy.<p>

Jack cozied up to Emily and his baby brother while Emily looked over at Hotch who was watching the whole thing.

"I love you, Emily." Hotch told her "And I'm sorry for lying to you."

"I forgive you" Emily said looking down at her new son "You gave me Matthew."

Hotch got up to join his family on the hospital bed and heard Emily whispered "I love you too."

Hotch kissed her on the forehead and said "This is just the beginning."

"Mm hmm." Emily said watching Jack fall asleep on her she looked up and smiled "Would you like to hold our son?"

Hotch smiled at her when he picked up Matthew and saw her wrap her arms around Jack.

"This is just the beginning." Emily whispered kissing Jack on the forehead.

"Matthew Aaron Hotchner." Hotch read off of the baby's bracelet "Welcome to the world."

Hotch looked down at his new son than over to the woman he loved holding his other son smiling he said "Thank you, Emily."

Emily looked over at him and said "You're more than just my best friend. I love you."

* * *

><p>Paul Boese said "Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
